


【桓温/郗超】共犯

by ClaireQ



Category: Chinese History RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Kudos: 2
Collections: 南北朝短篇





	【桓温/郗超】共犯

回程途中，人困马乏，他们进城休养补给。郗超一言不发，拔了剑砍院子里一棵树，砍得刃上斑斑豁口。

暴殄天物，上好的精钢宝剑他只当砍柴的镰刀。

都无所谓，反正它再也无缘建功立业。郗超满怀痛苦，几乎想用来结果了自己。

奈何不能，佛教禁止信徒自杀，无通融余地。

然而他必须做点什么，否则他会疯掉，风雅出尘那都是餍足之后的事情，他现在被填满了深邃的痛苦和悔恨。

桓温在他彻底脱力之前止住了他，碰到他扭伤的手腕，郗超也只是皱了皱眉，不肯说话，力竭，挣扎再三，桓温也不肯松手。

最后还是郗超妥协了，这种事情总是他来做的，他驾轻就熟。

手腕已经重新处理过了，郗超累得无法举起，把它摊在案几上，于是那些细小的伤痕都暴露无遗。

桓温见他夜夜点灯读经，翻和支遁的旧信，他在寻求解脱，但如此伤痕累累依旧难得平静。

没有什么比这样一场惨败更能杀死梦想。桓温记起来，郗超也是有梦想的。

说到底，他是郗鉴的子孙。从那一代起，他们就憧憬着回不去的北方。

他却没有相信这样的郗超，他的郗超，他的谋主，得不到他信任的同谋者。

“嘉宾，”他轻声叫他，把手盖在他掌上，满怀歉意和内疚，“是我对不住你。”

“桓公为什么不问我，能否再行一次北伐？”

郗超仍然愿意跟他说话，此时语气平静极了，桓温听得心慌。

“我想，是不行了。”桓温事到如今已经坦然接受了现实，“我大概终其一生，再也不可能作一次这样的北伐了。”

所以他已经在想该找谁替他担这个责任了。朝廷决计不敢追究他的败绩，可是也不会给他更多的机会。

不如说朝廷反而是期待他的惨败，也期待他与郗超的离心背德。

但郗超并没有与他离心背德。郗超承受着不少于他的不甘与痛苦，但绝不与他离心背德。

“非但如此，”郗超作这样的断言，“那之后也不会。这片土地，这个朝廷，注定只能束手就擒罢了。”

桓温已经不敢不相信他了。他明白，他这一例，注定要在后世被无数次提起，以警戒那些同样招摇、同样叫嚣着北伐的野心家。

不会再有希望。郗鉴的战功、郗愔的梦想，全部成为泡影。

但是，郗超有一点和他们不一样。

在梦想之后，他还有野心。

桓温还没有死，桓温也还没有失势，所以他还没有失去一切。

他也终于想到桓温要承担的绝不会比他少。

“我们要回去做些别的事情，”他道，“如司马宣王故事。”

他已经恢复了冷静。梦想死了，他只剩纯粹的野心。

桓温明白，即使他不为自己谋划，也要为桓玄谋划，他走到这一步，根本不想后退，他的心跳因为郗超又陡然快了起来。

他并没有失去一切，他还有郗超。

桓温已经迅速找到了该为这场失败负责的人，袁真。除掉袁氏，除掉庾氏，他便把建康捏在了掌心，那才是他该做的事情。

他们没有时间为北伐的失败而伤心了。束手就擒那都是他们死后的事情，鞭长莫及。

桓温握他的手，又因为弄疼了他而迅速松开。他道：“嘉宾，留在我身边。”

他需要郗超。他在败亡之时最本能的念头就是，郗超还会不会跟随他。

看来他还不至于失去一切。郗超的手指捉住他要抽走的手，道：“是。”

否则，他还能去哪里呢。他的野心不死不休，天地间再无别处可容。

END


End file.
